


The Basileus of Bellies

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Male Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Weiss wants to try something in bed with Neptune. Will Neptune enjoy it as much as Weiss?
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Basileus of Bellies

Neptune was trying his best to keep his cool, but deep inside, he was secretly excited about his girlfriend's Valentine's Day surprise. Weiss said that she was going to 'try something different in bed' this time, whatever that meant. With Weiss being somewhat different from most other girls, Neptune was already starting to get used to doing things differently with Weiss in bed. After all, most girls didn't have penises.

When Neptune arrived at Team RWBY's dorm, he knocked on the door and Weiss immediately let him.

"Oh, Neptune, excellent, you're here," she said sweetly as she led Neptune to her bed. At the foot of her bunk bed was a big white box, not a very tall box, but very wide and long.

"So, uh, what was the thing you wanted to try out?" Neptune asked, mostly hiding his nervousness. For all his willingness to please Weiss, he was still very vanilla in bed. This was the point where Weiss began to falter slightly.

"Well, it was… um… something I probably should have mentioned earlier. But, well, I happen to like… feeding people. I just… I like being able to pamper someone, and I happen to enjoy the… side effects," Weiss eventually explained. Hearing Weiss be so nervous about this did put Neptune at ease somewhat.

"O-oh? I didn't know you were into that," Neptune blurted out.

"Well, I imagine there were a lot of things you didn't know about me," Weiss commented, a slight blush on her cheeks betraying her reformed cool and calm facade.

"Yeah, but, well, I love you a lot, and, so, if this is something you like, I might as well try it," Neptune opened up. Weiss smiled softly at her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Neptune. I promise that we can stop if you don't like this. Don't forget your safeword, okay?"

"Okay." With that, Weiss got Neptune to sit at the head of the bed. Then, she grabbed the box and sat on Neptune's lap, with the box on her lap. She opened the box to reveal an immaculately designed box of chocolates, all of which had a wide range of surprisingly intricate snowflake designs on them. Neptune felt like counting all of them would have him there all day.

"Now, I should warn you, these chocolates were custom-made," Weiss explained. "If they were done right, and I have no reason to believe otherwise, you should be able to eat all of these with no difficulty. It will also bulk you up somewhat quickly, especially here," she continued, rubbing Neptune's flat stomach. "Also, they are loaded with aphrodisiacs, to help you get in the mood, even with a very full stomach, and also because I know you enjoy them."

"Yeah, that was a weird one to find out about. I really appreciate you helping me push my boundaries," Neptune said, bringing Weiss in for a hug. While in the hug, Weiss craned her head up to give Neptune a quick kiss.

"You are very welcome, Neptune. Now, are you ready?" Weiss asked, wanting to be completely certain that Neptune wanted this before she got into her dominant persona.

"Ready as I can be," Neptune said, before taking a calming breath. Weiss' voice immediately dropped in pitch as it became sultry, yet commanding.

"Now then, be a good boy and open your mouth," Weiss ordered. Neptune followed Weiss' order, and Weiss fed him the first piece of chocolate. It tasted good, surprisingly good, both the chocolate on the outside and the gooey centre, which Neptune guessed was caramel. What he would have given for the box to have a label on it. Before he could think more about it, more pieces of chocolate followed the first one into Neptune's mouth and down into his stomach.

As each piece of chocolate slipped past Neptune's lips and down his gullet, he felt his belly warming up. It was feeling kind of funny, but not in a bad way. Then, eventually, he noticed his jacket feeling much tighter than he remembered. He looked down and noticed his belly, mainly that he now had a visible belly. His eyes went wide with surprise. It was one thing to be told it was going to happen, but to see it with his own two eyes was completely different. And yet, he didn't feel like he wanted to stop. More chocolates went into his mouth and his belly kept growing. Before long, Neptune knew that his jacket wasn't going to last much longer. Fortunately, Weiss feeding him meant that he had his hands free to undo those buttons. He worked fast to open his jacket and his shirt. He even undid his tie, leaving nothing in front of his bare front. His belly ballooned out over his belt, so he didn't feel an urgent need to undo that, or his jeans.

However, a little later, he could feel his jeans and the sleeves of his growing a little tighter. His already slim-fitting sleeves and jeans grew even snugger, most noticeably around the straps of the padding on his jeans. However, that growth was minuscule in comparison to the belly he was growing. The big fat belly Neptune was growing sat heavily on his lap as it grew and grew. Weiss had to move off of Neptune's lap as his lap was starting to be taken up by his belly. Weiss began to rub gentle circles on Neptune's belly, but eventually, Weiss' horniness won out, as she began to grope and squeeze at Neptune's growing belly. Neptune couldn't help but let out a little moan from Weiss' squeezing and grabbing.

Eventually, the chocolate ran out and Neptune was left with a massive belly.

"Oh, man, I never thought I'd have one of these," Neptune said, trying to play it cool. However, the aphrodisiacs that Weiss had put into the chocolates meant that he was horny out of his mind.

"I think it looks good on you, dear," Weiss purred as she clambered on top of Neptune's belly. Sticking out a whole metre, there was plenty of room for the comparatively tiny Weiss. However, it was so soft that it took Weiss a moment to get into the right position and to make sure that she wouldn't fall off. As she settled into position, she looked down at Neptune with heavy-lidded eyes. Then, she lifted her combat skirt, revealing her pretty blue panties and the generous bulge contained by them. "Are you ready Neptune?" Weiss asked. Neptune knew that look on her face and that tone in her voice. It told him that there was only one answer that she expected, that she wanted, and it was the answer that immediately came to his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then be a good boy and open wide," she ordered, but in a voice sweet enough to maybe fool Neptune into thinking it wasn't an order. Order or not, however, Neptune closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He didn't see Weiss lower her panties enough to slip out her rigid cock, nor did he see her bring it closer to him. He only noticed Weiss' cock when he tasted it on his tongue and felt the warmth radiating from it as it filled his mouth. On instinct, he began servicing Weiss' cock. Despite her attempts to put up a cool, calm facade, she couldn't stop the quiet little moans of pleasure from slipping out of her mouth, the noises that told Neptune that he was doing good. He brought his hands up to Weiss' waist to hold her steady, while Weiss' hands grabbed onto Neptune's head, burying themselves in Neptune's blue hair and holding him in place. He couldn't break away to catch his breath, so he just breathed through his nose while his mouth was busy sucking off Weiss. "Mmf, gods, Neptune, you're so good at this," Weiss moaned. "Good thing I have this belly to sit on while you do this." Then, all of a sudden, the pleasure in Weiss' dick hit a point of no return. "Oh! Oh, gods! Neptune, I'm… I'm going to cum. Swallow it all!" she cried out. Right on cue, Weiss' throbbing cock began to pump cum in spurts into Neptune's mouth. Neptune was glad he had the warning, as he was still somewhat caught off guard. Still, he did his best to swallow all of it. It was hot, and he still hadn't gotten used to the taste, but he managed it until he had sucked Weiss dry. He had the sneaking suspicion that there was more cum this time than the other times he had done this. Weiss let go of Neptune's head and shuffled back a bit, towards the far end of Neptune's belly. As she moved back, she slipped her cock out of Neptune's mouth and Neptune let go of Weiss' waist as he caught his breath. "I hope that wasn't too much for you, dear. Your big, beautiful belly got me so excited," Weiss purred.

"I-it was fine," Neptune said as he tried to recompose himself, while Weiss slipped her cock back into her panties.

"Well, I think I should pay you back now," Weiss said. She clambered off of Neptune's belly, putting it between her and Neptune. "Now, just sit back and relax." Neptune did his best to relax. It didn't take an intellectual like himself to figure out where this was going, and he was almost immediately proven right as, shortly after Weiss ducked down below where he could see past his belly, he felt his jeans being undone. Weiss then gently pulled down his jeans and boxers, letting his cock spring free, fully erect and eager for attention. He then felt Weiss begin to service him.

"Ah! W-Weiss! I c-can't even see you down there," Neptune gasped with pleasure. Weiss slipped Neptune's cock out of her mouth for a moment.

"But you can feel this, can't you?" Weiss purred as she gently stroked Neptune's cock. Neptune nodded quickly.

"Yes. Oh, gods, yes! I've never been this horny in my life," Neptune answered, his neediness clear in his voice.

"Well then, I better finish you off." With that, Weiss was back to work, her lips and tongue wrapped around Neptune's cock, building him up and up, making him squirm with pleasure under his massive belly. He gripped the sheets tightly. He couldn't believe how long this felt like it was going on for. He thought he would have finished by now, but no, it just kept feeling better and better. Then, in one sudden moment, he came, harder than he ever had. He threw his head back and let out a long, shaky moan as his cock pumped its cum into Weiss' mouth, and Weiss swallowed every last drop. It felt like Weiss was sucking him dry, with how powerful his orgasm felt. While it was happening, it felt like it was going to last forever, but when his orgasm finally died down and Weiss stopped blowing him, it felt so short. He wanted more, but he knew his body needed a break. He let himself sink into the bed as Weiss crawled into bed next to him. She rubbed his massive ball of a belly as she snuggled in nice and close to him.

"So, Neptune, how was that?" Weiss asked in a tone that said she knew the answer.

"Amazing," Neptune said in a breath, awed voice. "We can do that again some time, right?"

"I hoped you would say that," Weiss whispered. She leant in and placed a little kiss on Neptune's cheek as he smiled. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for CuckPyrrha9000 over on DeviantArt.
> 
> Also, boy howdy, that new volume of RWBY has me excited. It's why I'm gonna be moderating comments on my fics for the next little while, just in case, for some ungodly reason, you lot wanna fire off spoilers in here.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Neptune's name is an alternate of Basileus, a Greek word for 'king' or 'emperor', which is why that's in the title. Good thing he got king-sized, eh?


End file.
